Lost in the Flames
by AdamLL
Summary: Dean makes a mistake that will haunt him the rest of his life.


Lost in the Flames

Dean was flying back from a failed attempt to gain more mercenaries for Linoan's cause. He was hurrying back when he saw that smoke filled the skies. His heart grew heavy with concern for Linoan's safety. As he flew closer he realized it was coming from the remains of the town that he left Linoan at just a few days earlier.

He landed and began to frantically search the town. All he saw were dead bodies everywhere. Linoan was nowhere to be found. Dean began to panic a little. He could never forgive himself if she was dead. He promised her he would be right back and he wasn't.

He spotted a pink haired woman lying under a building. He rushed to her side. She was barely alive and unrecognizable. "Linoan is that you? Can you hear me? Everything will be all right just hold on?" He took the Linoan in his arms and ran to his wyvern and flew to the nearest town. His wyvern could not fly fast enough. The only thing on his mind was saving Linoan.

She opened her eyes and looked into Dean's eyes. "I'm sorry I am so much trouble Dean."

"Don't be ridiculous lady Linoan. This is all my fault, if I had been there this wouldn't have happened." Linoan starts to drift off. "Stay with me Linoan! You can make it, just hold on a little longer!"

Linoan looked up and smiled one last time. "At least I got to see you one last time. Tell Safy and Eda that I love them very much and that tha..th."

"Linoan! Linoan! Please don't leave me like this!"

Dean landed at the next town and carried her broken body to the church steps and busted open the door. "Someone tend to this woman!" Two sisters quickly got their staffs and ran to her side.

One looked at the other with concern "Sir, I am afraid it is too late." Dean replied in a low voice.

"No it isn't, you aren't trying hard enough!" "Sir calm down this woman is already dead."

Dean dropped to his knees. "This can't be!" He was now sobbing. "Linoan was a wonderful and loving person. Why her? She didn't deserve this. I should've been there."

"I am so very sorry sir, is there anything we can do?" Dean took Linoan in his arms and walked out. He had to take Linoan to her home, where she was happiest.

The funeral for Linoan was an important date in the history of Tahra. People came from far and wide to pay their repsects to the strong and beautiful woman. She will be forever known as one of the greatest rulers of Tahra.

Dean never got over her death and became drowned in a deep depression. The once great Wyvern Knight was now a drunk and a swindler. Linoan's death drove him over the edge and it seemed like he would never be the same.

Eda found him on the streets one night and she decided that she would put an end to this.

"Dean look at what you have become. Linoan's death is not your fault. It is those bandits fault. What would Linoan do if she saw you like this?

Dean put his head in his hands. "She would be mad that I was doing this to myself."

"Exactly, so you should move on like she would want you to. Never forget her and her beliefs, but move on with your life."

"It isn't as easy as you are making it out to seem. I was in love with her and I never told her. She was engaged to Areone and I couldn't do anything to betray him. I know she didn't love me, but I loved her so much. I told her I would protect her and I failed."

Eda crouched down beside Dean and hugged him. "Brother I am here for you whenever you need me. You are not alone in this. Just remember that people here love you and if you throw your life away you will just be hurting them as much as you are hurting right now."

"You are right Ena, I am so drowned in my own pity and sorrow that I am not living and being with the people who love me. I have been such a fool. Can you ever forgive me?"

Ena wipes her eyes and smiles. "Yeah I can silly. Now let's get rid of all that junk you have been drinking."

"I agree."

Before they walk back home they visit a certain grave. Every day from then on Dean visited her grave and brought her favorite flowers to honor her. He would never love another and Linoan lingered in his heart until the day he died.

Tales of a wandering troubadour often tell the story of Linoan and her dragon knight mercenary. The story of their strength and determination to protect their city of Tahra is a favorite among travelers. They will never be forgotten and will live on through stories.


End file.
